


After the Trials

by XHornsUpHaloX



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Video & Computer Games, might be continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XHornsUpHaloX/pseuds/XHornsUpHaloX
Summary: Jane is finding it harder to keep hope in the realm of the entity. David tries to help make their situation a little better.
Relationships: Jane Romero/David King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	After the Trials

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited. I just typed it up and posted it. Sorry for the errors. I hope you enjoy it

The entity was a strange being. No one really knew how it worked. Ever the personality, Jane tried to use her charm to figure out what she could about the strange realm they were in, but being one of the newer survivors meant that the others were quick to dismiss her, spending their time worrying more about the next trial than trying to figure a way out of there. The others had spent more time being used by the entity than her, they’ve learned to roll with the punches rather than futilely try to escape.

The more time that Jane spent in the never-ending purgatory, the more confused she became. It seemed like every time she got closer to understanding something about the entity, it seemed like something new was introduced into the trials that changed everything.

Soon enough, Jane started to give up her search for clarity in this nightmare. She started to go through the trials without her normal vigor. She stopped seeing the point in fighting for her life when live or die, she’d have to experience it all over again. The other survivors started to notice when the normally perky personality became more and more distant. Jane often spent more time to herself, sitting along the edges of the campfire, but never joining the rest of them.

David noticed how detached Jane had become from the rest of the group. It was quite the change from the bubbly energy that Jane was when she first arrived in the realm. While David had been there longer than Jane, he hadn’t yet let the despair get to him. He still held onto a bit of hope that things may get better. Afterall, there were times where they were rewarded things from the entity. Of course, most of the survivors threw the “gifts” into the bonfire in before a trial in hopes of appeasing the entity, but every now and again they kept something to themselves to help making things more interesting.

Despite the gruesome nature of the trials, David didn’t mind competing in them too much. Taunting the killers as he fought for his life wasn’t much different than all the fights he used to get into. He started to find a sick pleasure during the trials. It amused him to no end to constantly taunt the others, his quick wit providing him with plenty of one-liners to use for any occasion. Between trials David was even known to go exploring the various realms of the killers. Every now and again he would find something to make his trips worth it, a worn-out pillow and a blanket full of holes made the time trapped in the entity just a little bit more bearable.

It was one of those nights that it seemed the entity was going to give the survivors a bit of a break. Well, at least David assumed that it was night. There really wasn’t a way to keep track of the passing time when everything always seemed the same, and they appeared to live in never-ending darkness. He had just finished another trial against the Hillbilly, thankful that Megan spent a majority of the trial distracting him, so the rest of them could fix the generators without being sliced up by his chainsaw. Even though death is a temporary state, it was still unpleasant to be injured. David didn’t even complain about it being a rather uneventful trial; he may not have minded fighting but having the teeth of the chainsaw bite into his flesh was an unpleasant experience he liked to avoid when possible.

Jane was sitting along the edge of the campfire, close enough to still be basked in its faint light, but she wasn’t close to any of the other survivors. She sat with her back to a tree, facing the foggy darkness that stretched across the edge of the realm. It had become her regular procedure to avoid the others especially after she had a rough trial.

Dwight had taken time to explain to David that Jane’s latest trial was with him, Nancy, and Steve. Individually, these survivors weren’t the best people to be paired up with, but in David’s mind, having to survive the trial with them was pure agony. Those three weren’t willing to do what needed to be done to successfully survive the trial without letting a survivor down. David decided to grab a few of the items he had picked up during his adventures in the fog and made his way over to join Jane.

David had taken a liking to Jane when she had arrived in the realm. Unlike the others, Jane’s body was made of soft curves that David found irresistible, not that he would admit that to anyone. As a more muscular man himself, he couldn’t deny that he had a preference for larger women. Whenever the two were on a team together, David couldn’t help but admire how she was able to take charge of the others. Jane was a force to be reckoned with, using her powerful body to stun the killer whenever she had the chance. David had spent some trails watching the hypnotizing movements of her body as she made quick work of completing a generator. It impressed David to see such a competent woman.

Jane’s head snapped up when she heard footsteps approaching. Her gaze softened slightly when she noticed that it was just David. He was one of the few survivors that Jane would talk with on occasion. She quite enjoyed the other man’s company. Other survivors grew annoyed with David’s loud nature and rambunctious ego, but for some reason Jane found it endearing. Few people were able to figure out how to enjoy their time, but David didn’t seem like he was ready to wallow in pity when things weren’t going well. He had more of a level head during the trials, that is when his ego was kept in check, making him a great person to work with during the most challenging maps.

A smile formed on David’s lips as he stopped a little bit before Jane, not wanting to encroach on the other’s space if he wasn’t welcomed.

“I figured you could use some company.” David said softly, a tender note in his voice.

Jane had gone through a rather grueling trail against the Nightmare: there would always be trials were someone would be chosen to be the sacrificial lamb, and in this case, Jane was the unlucky one. It just sucked even more for her because the other survivors didn’t really try to help her at all, too scared to stand up to the Nightmare. Jane knew that she wouldn’t be able to sleep for a while after that encounter.

“Have a seat.” Jane said, gesturing to the ground around them.

David sat down near Jane, giving her a bit of space if she wanted it. He placed the least patchy blanket in her lap. Away from the fire, the chill of the fog creeped in. Just because it couldn’t kill them doesn’t mean that it was comfortable to deal with.

“Thanks.” Jane murmured.

She never did fully understand David’s fascination with exploring the different areas, but there were times like this that she was thankful he did. Blankets were a rare commodity, and she was thankful that David chose to share one with her.

The two sat together in a comfortable silence. As the time went on, Jane moved closer to David in an attempt to fight off the cold. Of course, he didn’t mind. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder’s, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. The pair slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep, the harshness of the day washing away.

As Jane let her mind wander away from the trials, she couldn’t help but think to herself that maybe, just maybe, things were going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, I may not. Just had some inspiration and wrote this up in a few hours.


End file.
